Of Shields and Fire
by Spooks94
Summary: Suikoden II and III one-shot. Riou and Hugo have a chat at the fountain outside of Budehuc Castle.


_Of Shields and Fire_

Spooky Fyre

**_A/N:_** Sweet Brighid that title sucks. Oiy. Well it's 12:49 in the morning. What should I expect? A title that screams "Genius!" …

A short little Suikoden II/III crossover drabble because I could. I really need to finish chapter seven of Rise of the 108 Stars…:sigh: I'm finishing that chapter this weekend, I swear::shifty eyes: No, really. I am.

….

_Disclaimer:_ I'm a poor Assistant Manager, does it look like I'd own the rights to something like this?

It's a nice day, thirty-one year old Riou Genkakau reflected as he watched the bustling activity of the small manor town he had stopped in to re-supply. Apparently there was a war going on between Harmonia and the Grasslands, not the Riou was terribly worried about being caught up in it. The day that he was forced into any leadership position again was the day he declared his undying love for Yuber. Besides, he was older now and knew how to weasel out of situations he didn't want any part in. _Unless it involves my sister,_ Riou amended ruefully. Which was the reason he was in the Grasslands in the first place, his sister wanted him home for the birth of her child in a few months. When the messenger had arrived at the countryside manor in Harmonia with the news Riou had hastily packed his bag, said his goodbyes and set off the next day.

Now, a month later he found himself at a little town called Budehuc that was in the middle of a boom, if the rapid construction going on everywhere was any indication. But as he relaxed on a yet-to-be-repaired wall and simply watched without having to be involved something caught his eye. To his left sitting on the edge of the fountain was a boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen who was staring rather intently at his hand; or more specifically the back of his hand. _That must be the new Flame Champion. Poor kid, he looks young. _He smiled to himself without humor. _He's probably as young as I look._

He sighed and ran his gloved hand through his now shaggy brown locks (he needed a hair cut). He remembered all to well how overwhelmed he felt when he had all that responsibility piled on him. And he didn't even have to plan the battles! _I just had to carry them out,_ he recalled darkly. _Between the fighting and my damned Rune trying to shield me from attacks every five seconds it's no wonder I was so exhausted. And they wonder why I passed out so damned often. _Riou remembered how relieved he was when he met Tir McDohl; it was nice talking to somebody who went what you were presently going to. Which that thought in mind he pushed himself upright and made his way over to the young Grasslander and settled down beside him. The tanned youth didn't even glance over at the equally young looking boy that sat down next to him. "You're looking kind of lonely."

The blonde head lifted and green eyes blinked at him, "I was…thinking."

Riou's eyes slid over the emblem of a Rune that glowed faintly on the back of the boy's hand and absently wondered why he didn't try to hide it like most of the other Rune Bearers did. _So that's what the True Fire Rune looks like. _"About the True Fire Rune that you bear?"

Riou watched in mild amusement as the kid's eyes widened in shock. It was nice being on the other side of conversation for once. He rather liked the feeling of being the one with seemingly all the answers. "How'd you know?"

Brown eyes danced with mischief and the corners of the older Rune Bearer's lips quirked upward. "You're not wearing a glove," He pointed out. "You might want to start wearing some if you don't want to advertise your Rune's presence." It didn't escape his notice when the Karayan glanced down at Riou's own pair of scuffed leather gloves. "You know bearing a True Rune is difficult, especially if you must bear the burden alone."

"So I've been told."

"But," Riou began thoughtfully, "you're not alone right? You have two other Rune Bearers."

"Yes, but--"

"They don't have to lead and you do, right?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Riou watched sympathetically at he closed his eyes and slouched, rubbing the heels of hand into his eyes. "How can they expect me to lead them all? How did I think that I could?"

"Nobody is ever ready," Riou said after a moment's silence, parroting the words Tir had told him years before. "Just remember: you are who you pretend to be."

"Pretend to be a leader and I'll become one?" The blonde asked incredulously.

Riou waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, pretend to be confident and you'll become it. Eventually."

Hugo stared at the strange boy that sat next to him and didn't know if he should take him seriously or dismiss him. But something in the teen's brown eyes and posture made Hugo want to listen to him. _He seems like a leader_, he realized with a start_, this is someone who people would willingly follow._ "Eventually, huh?" Hugo repeated doubtfully.

The other boy shook his head, causing the sunlight to glint off the golden circlet he wore on his forehead. "When it comes right down to it all you need to be a leader is confidence. People will follow a person as long as they seem to know what they're doing. Good judgment and compassion is also a plus, those attributes will help make you a good leader."

It sounded a little too simple to Hugo, there had to be more to it then that! As he stared at the foreigner he found himself wanting to spill the proverbial beans to him. He opened his mouth, paused for heartbeat, and then blurted out one of his greatest fears. "What if I lost control of the Rune?"

The boy blinked, "Well, as you know the Runes have a will of their own but also they respond to their Bearer's emotions. So try to keep your emotions under control if you want to keep a reign on the Rune." A gloved hand came up and scratched absently at his smooth cheek as he added thoughtfully, "I'm sorry to say that there is no guarantee that you won't lose control if things get desperate enough."

Hugo's curiosity felt like it was burning a hole in his chest. Who was this boy with sharp eyes, who knew of things that, in theory, he shouldn't. "Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" Brown eyebrows rose in surprise, as if the thought that somebody would ask his name had never occurred to him. He looked at Hugo for a moment before he laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Riou Genkaku. And you, you're Hugo of the Karayan Clan right?"

Riou smiled as Hugo's faintly stunned look. Oh yes, it was much more enjoyable being the one holding the cards for once. "You're name sounds familiar," Hugo said slowly, "but I can't remember where I heard it. Where are you from?"

"Highland." He responded automatically before realizing that there wasn't a Highland anymore. "Well, it's Dunan now."

"You can remember when Dunan was Highland?" Hugo demanded. "My mom told me the Unification War happened over fifteen years ago! You can't be more then seventeen, how can you remember it?"

Riou's dark eyes sparkled as he laughed, "My boyish good looks deceive you?" He swallowed his laughter, he didn't know why he thought it was so funny but it was. "Well sorry to disappoint you, I'm thirty-one."

"You're a Rune Bearer." Hugo eyed the boy—no man, he corrected himself, next to him in a new light. "Next you'll be telling me that you were the leader of the rebellion in Toran."

"Fortunately no. I was, uh, twelve I think at the end of the Liberation War." Riou eyes crinkled as he smiled brilliantly at Hugo. "Although I'm not the Liberation Army commander, good advice is still good advice. Even though I didn't make that particular bit up."

Hugo cocked his head to the side curiously, "Where'd you get it then?"

"Tir McDohl—you know, the leader of said rebellion in Toran? He told me the same thing about…oh, sixteen years ago."

The new Flame Champion's jaw dropped, "_Who are you?"_

"Lord Riou?" A soft voice blurted out in shock. "What reason do you have to be here of all places?"

Riou turned his head and spotted an older woman in her early thirties gapping at him. He knew those glasses, that face. "Apple?" He said lowly and then more strongly when she nodded, "Apple!" He grabbed her hand and shook it warmly, his eyes glowing with pleasure at seeing an old comrade. "I could ask you the same thing! Weren't you supposed to be writing Mathiu Silverburg's biography?"

Apple took in the ageless Dunan commander and smiled. Same gold circlet, same red and white tunic (only belted neatly now), the only difference was his pants, which were still black but now lose and baggy. He looked more laid back, his hair was longer and in need of a hair cut, and the stress lines around his eyes were gone. "I still am. I've also seemed to collect a pupil of sorts along the way. Another Silverburg."

"Huh." Riou shrugged, "Who knew? So how'd you end up here? It seems kind of far from Toran or Dunan."

"Just passing through collecting information for my book. Apparently Mathiu did extensive traveling in his youth. We stumbled into the beginnings of a war and Caesar thought we should stay and help." Apple spread her arm helplessly. "So here we are."

Hugo took advantage of the temporary lull in the conversation and asked urgently, "Apple you know him?"

Apple smiled and nodded, "We go back about fifteen years. We fought in the Unification War together. Hugo my I present to you, Lord Riou Genkaku, Commander of the Dunan Army."

Riou grinned impishly, "Hey."

Hugo was floored, "Wow, so you have the True Rune of Beginning right?"

"No," Riou shook his head and pulled off his right glove, showing the brightly shining shield emblem on the back of his hand. "I only have half."

"But they said that you killed--"

Apple watched as Riou's eyes darkened and said hastily and forcefully, "Hugo." She groped for anything to say that would change the subject. "Did he give you advice by any chance?"

"Yeah," Hugo blinked and the tension left Riou's body. "How'd you know?"

"It seems to be a tradition." She said dryly. "Probably overly simplistic too but you should take it to heart." Her eyes flickered toward the sprawling manor across the courtyard. "In the meantime, you're needed in the manor. Caesar has a new plan."

"Okay." Hugo got to his feet and started up the cracked and aged steps. "Apple aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. I know what his plan is, after all I helped come up with it." She waved him on. "Go on ahead."

"Remember what I told you!" Riou called after him.

Hugo turned around again and nodded solemnly at him. "I will. Will you be here tomorrow? I'd like to talk some more. I've got some questions about the war."

Riou smiled faintly, "I'm afraid not. My sister is due to give birth in a couple of months. I'm currently on my way back to Dunan."

Hugo nodded his black tipped blonde hair obscuring his eyes and continued on to the manor.

"Hugo, I was only fifteen when I was," Riou gave Apple a significant look, "_bullied_ into becoming the 'leader' of a ragtag army just because of the Rune I held. I wasn't ready. They wanted me to be their leader because I held a True Rune, even if it was only half, not because I of my genius at leading, which at the time, was nonexistence." Hugo was staring at him, hell even Apple was starting at him, surprised at the bitterness in his voice. "People believe in the Runes, they want to believe that the Rune chooses the bearer for a reason. You were given the ability to use massive power, remember that." Riou watched as Hugo swallowed and jerked his head in a nod before retreating across the courtyard.

Apple sat with her former commander in silence for a few minutes before asked tentatively, "So how's Nanami and Jowy?"

"You know about Jowy?" He asked in surprise.

"Shu told me about a year after you disappeared." She admitted. "After the disappointment of you not staying to lead the country wore off."

"Figures." Riou muttered. "I wasn't meant to lead people long term Apple. Look at me, I don't age! They'd never get rid of me, or let me go."

"I know that now." She said quietly. "So you said that Nanami is having a child?"

"Yeah. This one is her third; she's a baby factory. She's happily married and living in Kyaro running Grandpa's dojo and her brood." His expression took on a martyred look and chuckled. "It's hell during the holidays. Jowy loves it though."

"How is Jowy?" Apple asked. "Are you two still traveling together?"

"For the most part." Riou confirmed. "Right now he's off in Harmonia visiting Pilika. He said he didn't want to be around when Nanami went into labor, didn't want to risk getting beamed in the head by whatever Nanami could get her hands on." He snickered, "That happened last time. Say Apple?"

"Hm?"

"Hugo looks kind of familiar."

The brunette grinned, "He should look vaguely familiar, his mother is Lucia. You remember her right? The one who tried to kill you?"

"Um, right." Riou stared off into the distance, obliviously thinking. "Try to be more specific, a lot of people tried to kill me during the war."

"Yes, but only one tried to kill you in your own suite." The older woman pointed out wryly. "Jowy's Karayan bodyguard."

"You're kidding right?" Riou yelped. "I just gave a pep talk to Fashion Lady's kid?"

"Fashion Lady?"

He flushed, "It's what Nanami and I called her because of her hair…and whip." Apple gave him a strange look and Riou's flush deepened. "Uh, never mind. It's an inside joke."

"Right." Apple mercifully let the matter drop.

"So who'd Lucia marry?" He asked inquisitively. "And sit down, you're making me nervous."

Apple quirked an eyebrow but sat and smoothed her long skirt before she replied. "She didn't from what I've heard. From what I've been able to glean, I was curious too, she got pregnant during the war but she never said who the father is."

"How'd that happen?" Riou pulled one foot up on the rim of the fountain and rested his chin on his knee to stare out at the little town. He wasn't keeping an eye out for Fashion Lady. Honest. "From what Jowy's told me she was always up his ass with the whole bodyguard gig."

Apple blinked, stared at Riou, and then blinked again. "Say, you don't think--"

"No!" Riou shuddered visible. "For the sake of my sanity, no."

"…" Apple was giving him that weird look again. She stood abruptly and turned to him, "Hungry?"

"Famished."

"What to get some lunch Lord Riou? My treat."

"Sure."

"Great." She pointed off to the northwest. "There's a great little café that just opened near the cliff." Riou climbed to his feet and trailed Apple as she headed toward some stairs that led, hopefully, to a café. "You know Futch is here. You should go see him, he was worried when you just disappeared."

"Hm," Riou shrugged, "Maybe after lunch."

**_A/N: _** Don't ask. It's all mirai aria's fault! Do you hear me Aria! It's all your fault!


End file.
